Dominica
Basics Dominica, officially the Commonwealth of Dominica, is a sovereign island country in the Lesser Antilles archipelago in the Caribbean Sea. The island lies between Guadeloupe and Martinique, but it's not like them part of the EU. So EU roaming regulations don't apply to Dominica. Its area is 750 square km2 with a population of 75,000 inhabitants. Like on many small Caribbean islands there are these two usual providers: * Flow '''(by Cable & Wireless) * '''Digicel '''Dominica Flow is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to the Caribbean 2001-6 to end this monopoly. In Dominica they are now on par each sharing about 50% of the market. Many locals have two SIM cards. Flow provides 2G/GSM and 3G/HSPA on 850 MHz and 1900 MHz, while Digicel uses 900 MHz and 1800 MHz for its 2G and 2100 MHz for 3G/HSPA+. 4G/LTE was launched by Flow and Digicel on 700 MHz (bands 13, 17) Coverage is good along the coast, but can be patchy further inland. SIM cards are sold in the stores of the providers and some grocery stores. Top-ups can be found there too. Prices are given in East Caribbean dollar (EC$) that is fixed to the US$: US$1 = EC$2.70. Taxes are included. Note that in September 2017 a devastating hurrican wrecked the island with severe impacts to the mobile phone system with most celltowers out of service. A year later mobile services have been restored in most places, but not yet completely. '''Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in Dominica. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their store in Roseau (locator) and some other places for around EC$ 25. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. Top-ups between EC$ 5 and EC$ 200 can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the island. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is high EC$ 1 per MB. These data packs are offered: Activate by *129#. All packages, but the 1 day pack, will auto-renew. To stop, dial *787#. International roaming "Flow Data" is a new feature that comes with every prepaid combo plan or data-only plan purchase. Any prepaid data bundle can be used in any Flow mobile market in the Caribbean. This means customers do not need to purchase a roaming bundle in order to use their data while roaming. No subscription fees or additional steps are necessary for the to avail to this service. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: http://discoverflow.co/dominica/ Digicel '''Dominica Digicel started in 2003 to challenge the monopoly of Lime that is called now Flow. Their network is generally on par with Flow, but they already marketed HSPA+ as "4G". Real 4G/LTE was launched in 2019 on 700 MHz (Bands 13-17): coverage map. '''Availability A SIM card is around EC$ 25 in their stores in Roseau and Marigot (locator). Be prepared to show a passport for purchase. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold all over the island. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *128**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *128*1# to confirm. EC$ 0.25 is charged for this service. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default data is a hight EC$ 1 per MB. They offer these these data plans in up to 4G/LTE: To activate a data plan dial *140# and follow the next SMS instructions. Roaming Digicel sells their Roam Like You're Home plan at EC$ 13.79 valid for 7 days. This service allows Digicel customers travelling to the USA, Canada and all other Digicel Caribbean territories to call, text and use data at domestic Dominican rates. You will need to connect to AT&T or T-Mobile in the US, Rogers in Canada or Caribbean Digicel networks. To activate Roam like you are Home dial *153# and send. Note that data bundles don't apply while on the Roam Like You're Home plan. You will be charged the domestic default rate of EC$ 1 per MB while roaming. More info * APN: web.digiceldominica.com * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/dm/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:America Category:10/18 Category:FLOW Category:Digicel